My Prerogative
by VivaLaSoph
Summary: A New Diva arrives at the WWE, running her own Highlight Reel for Smackdown. She soon begins to attract the attention of many Superstars, most of all John Cena. CenaOC, RVDTorrie
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Ido not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental. I only own the character Sophie Long.

**Summary: **On Theodore Long's Smackdown, he announces that his daughter Sophie Long will be a new WWE Smackdown Diva and run a highlight reel for Smackdown. And she's got a bone to pick with many of the Superstars.

**Note: **Will change as much as possible to fit with the story line of the show at the present time. We begin the Thursday before Survivor Series. Also forgive me for any crappy rapping/Eddie Guerrero playing. This is my first WWE Fic, so be nice.

**Characters: **Theodore Long, John Cena, Eddie Guerrero, Kurt Angle, Carlito Carribean Cool and heaps more.

**Genre: **Humour/Romance

Chapter 1

Blue and white pyros rocketed out of the podium, as the Thursday night wrestling show heralded its start. The crowd cheered madly, eager to see their favorite superstars. They cheered even harder when they saw Theodore Long's grinning face behind his desk in his office.

"Now I'm gonna tell you all something," he said, looking more excited than he ever had. "In order of recent events, and Smackdown getting out of control, I've hired someone to hopefully restore order to the show that Smacks down your TV,"

The crowd buzzed excitedly. Who could it possibly be?

"It's my pleasure to introduce to you, the newest addition to the WWE Roster, my daughter, Miss Sophie Long!" He grinned, however the open door revealed no one. "Hmm, well, apparently she's coming to the ring, right now, so you can see her for the first time! Now you better believe that, holla, holla!"

"Wow! A new addition to the roster, and a Diva, it seems like as well!" Tazz said, sunglasses perched on his nose, headphones on both him and the commentator beside him, Michael Cole.

"Yep, what an interesting way to start the Thursday before Survivor Series. I wonder what the daughter of Theodore Long will be like?" Cole said, but he spoke too soon as Metallica music burst out of the speakers, and purple, yes, purple pyros rocketed out of the podium.

A very tall, curvaceous young woman walked out to cheers of welcome from the crowd. It was obvious that she was her father's daughter, she wasn't as dark skinned as him, but she was still adorned with a bronze tan. She wore a suit to show her authority, and her dark brown hair swept behind her back. She shook the hands of the fans that she passed, before she entered the ring, almost Stacey Keibler style, and waving politely to the crowd.

She reached down and took the microphone from the stagehand standing nearby, before she held it up to her, ready to make her impression on the crowd.

"Hello Florida!" she yelled, a beautiful voice that had an essence which sent shivers down your spine. The crowd screamed in recognition. "It's an honor to be here on my Father's show, and I guess I better tell y'all what I'll be doing here!"

"Most of you people, I assume, watch RAW on Mondays? Well, my Father got a little idea, you see, from Chris Jericho's Highlight Reel," the crowd screamed even louder at the mention of Y2J, "Well, we've decided to set up a Smackdown Highlight Reel! Because every week it's hard to keep up with the highlights."

"Now, I heard some people asking me on the way here, if I was going to be a Diva? Well, I am," the crowd (mainly the men) boomed with cheers, "But I'm not going to just be a bit of eye candy. I'm not your average Diva. Cause, I'm Sophie Lo—"

"I spit on the face of people who are not cool."

The crowd buzzed angrily as the music of one Carlito Carribean Cool boomed from the speakers, his associate Jesus tagging along behind him. He strutted down, eyeing the new Diva with satisfaction, of whom looked at him with a slightly shocked look in her brown eyes, which narrowed slightly as she realized he had interrupted her.

Upon reaching the ring, he grabbed a microphone, an apple in his other hand, as he paced around her, his head tilted to one side, his malevolent brown eyes looking at her childishly.

"So," he started, "New Diva, huh?" He took a bite of the apple whilst the crowd waited in anticipation of whether he would accept her or not. He apparently accepted her, as he swallowed the bite, instead of expelling the remains over her, "That's cool."

He offered the apple to her, whilst the crowd made a disgusted noise. Taking it, she threw it slightly a few times, looking at him, her pale blue eyes revealing nothing. The crowd remembers how this man was convicted of stabbing John Cena in the kidneys, rendering him useless for six weeks. Sophie meanwhile took a bite of the apple, and Carlito grinned, about to say something else, before.

"OH MY GOD, COLE! SHE SPAT IN HIS FACE!"

"It just so happens," she said, a grin on her face, "That I _also _spit on the face of people who are not cool. Well, only in this situation," she snorted slightly. "Carlito making friends with Sophie Long? That's not cool."

Jesus looked livid. He rolled up his sleeve, but in a swift motion Sophie gave him a powerful clothesline, microphone and all.

"Wow! This girl's on fire!" Tazz said excitedly. Michael rolled his eyes slightly. Sophie meanwhile cheered at the crowd, but received a low blow from Carlito, who continued to pummel her until she spurted blood from her nose.

He smirked up at the crowd, before retreating with his associate.

…

"Sophie?" she felt her shoulders being shaken rigorously, she moaned and sat up. Jackie Gayda, or Miss Jackie as she was known, looked down at her. She looked around. She was in the Diva Locker Room. Jackie was there, as well as Torrie Wilson, who looked livid. Sophie vaguely remembered watching her being spat on by Carlito. She gave her a smile and she looked slightly happier.

"How long have I been out?" she asked, rubbing her head. Pulling out a compact from her pocket, she groaned as she saw she had had a blood nose.

"About half an hour," Jackie said, "Your dad was livid. Never heard him say 'playa' so many times."

"You can hardly understand him when he's angry," Sophie agreed. "I better get up though, freshen up for my Highlight Reel.

"Whoa, you still going to do it?" Torrie asked, panic in her voice.

"Hey. I don't want to let my Father down," she said. "Now you'd better believe that."

…

"Well coming up next, Tazz is the first edition of the Smackdown Highlight Reel. I wonder who tonight's guest will be?"

"I wonder if she'll be up to it? Well, even if she is, Mr Long's banned Carlito and Jesus from the ringside. Thank Goodness for tha—"

Familiar music rang from the speakers, as Sophie Long made her way down, her face deadly serious, however when she got in the ring she looked a little happier.

"May I introduce my first guest to you, Mr Eddie Guerrero!"

_Viva La Raza!_

A purple sparkling sports car cruised up the podium, Eddie Guerrero also looking serious. He however still bounced his car, and exited in a suit. He regained a grin when he saw Sophie Long, however.

"Ola my raza, holmes!" He said, and the crowd regained composure loudly, "What a marvellous addition to the WWE! However, business is business." And he sat down.

"Welcome to the show, Eddie," She said, looking professional. "First off I want to congratulate you for having such a powerful line up of Superstars for the Survivor Series Main Event, but I'm sure my question is rather obvious. Our viewers saw last week that Rey Mysterio couldn't compete because he was in a Fatal Fourway Match for the Cruiserweight Title, so Eddie, have you found someone yet?"

"Well, ese," He started, "I—" He was cut off by his cellphone ringing. Frowning, he picked it up. "'Ello? Oh hey man, I was just talkin' about you! So you've made your decision ese? Well that's great! I'll just tell them all now! Bye holmes!"

"Well, Eddie? Who is it?" She asked, her face ecstatic.

"The Doctor of Thuganomics, John Cena, Viva me Raza, holmes!" And with that Eddie exited the ring to tell the rest of the team the great news. Sophie grinned.

"Well, you heard it from the source," she said. "This is Sophie J. Long, bringing this week's Smackdown Highlight Reel to a close!"

Her music played as she walked out of the arena, amid cheers. However when she escaped the cameras, she practically ran to the Diva locker room, and grinned.

"John Cena…" She murmured, "Hope he gets his revenge."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Y'all right, Sophie?" Theodore Long asked his daughter quietly as they rode to the stadium at Survivor Series in their stretch limo. She nodded quietly. To tell the truth, she was ecstatic inside, yet she was afraid if she opened her mouth she'd have a little hissy fangirl screaming fit. Her first Pay Per View, and it was a tremendous line-up. JBL vs. Booker T for the WWE Championship (though she highly doubted that Booker would get the title, as JBL always cheated), Undertaker vs. Heidenreich, Billy Kidman, Chavo Guerrero, Spike Dudley and Rey Mysterio in a Fatal Fourway match for the Cruiserweight Title, and most importantly, Eddie Guerrero, RVD, The Big Show and John Cena vs. Kurt Angle, Luther Reigns, Mark Jindrak and Carlito Carribean Cool. It would definitely be big.

The limo screeched to a halt, and Sophie Long got out in a pretty sparkling black dress. Her dark hair was behind her in a ponytail and she was anxious to watch the action from the private box at the top with her Father, the General Manager.

…

As Carlito Carribean Cool made her way out, she narrowed her eyes viciously at him. Theodore Long felt his daughter tense, and let her. He knew that she had a fiery temper, but she would cool down sooner or later. But it was when John Cena came out when he surprised her.

She was silent as the crowd went ballistic. Her eyes were as round as saucers when John Cena made the Word Life sign and ran towards Carlito. Her hands were in fists, and her face changed in a concentrative stance. She was egging on John Cena all right. Just inwardly.

She gave a beaming grin when the winners, Eddie Guerrero, RVD, Big Show and Cena emerged victorious. Thank God for that.

…

She was packing up her things, her Father saying that he'd meet her in the car. Wandering down the hallway, she felt something drop from her bag and knelt down to pick it up.

"Hey, let me help you with tha—" a male voice said, cut off as she stood up. She dropped whatever she was holding again, her eyes once again bulging slightly. It was, undoubtedly, John Cena, of whom was also lost for words.

She recovered first, however, and gave him a smile, which made him blink several times, and recover himself.

"That was a great match out there," She said, bending down to pick up her dropped item and putting it in her bag.

"Thanks," He said, "D'ya mind if I walk you out to your car?"

"Not at all," she replied, and without warning their hands brushed past each other. They met each other's eyes.

I see you lookin'   
Like what you see?  
Boy, now don't be shy  
And look at her face in opportunity

They quickly looked away, Sophie's unseen hand trembling slightly, and John Cena's stomach having plummeted the first time he saw her.

"Hey playa, that was a great match out there!" Theodore Long's voice rang out of the car. "Glad to see you brought over my daughter, here!"

"Daughter?" John Cena said, raising a brow. "You know, I had no idea."

"Yeah, that's right," Sophie said, giving her things to the limo-driver. "Playa," she added, chuckling slightly, and John grinned at her.

"Hey, how's bout you and I catch up for a drink sometime?" He asked her, giving her his number.

"That would be great," she said. "Now you'd better believe that."

She stifled her giggles, as John winked at her, before going back inside the building.

"What was that all about, Soph?" Theodore Long asked his daughter on the way back. She smiled.

"I think I'm going to like it here, Dad," she said, her mind lost in thoughts of John Cena kicking Carlito's butt.

…

"Oh My God, Sophie, are you serious?" The excited voice of Torrie Wilson almost screeched in her ear over her cellphone. "John Cena's asked you out on a _date_?"

"It's only dinner!" Sophie said, although her mind bustling with the possibilities. "I can't really believe it myself."

"You'd better believe that!" Jackie's voice sounded on the other line, and they all burst into hysterical laughter.

"Anyway, I better go get ready, 'playas'," Miss Long said, chuckling. "I'll see you all on Thursday!"

Ending the call, she looked at what she was wearing. She looked very spectacular. John had informed her that he was taking her out to a movie. That's all. But many different things happen in movies, she couldn't help thinking. She was wearing a top which accentuated her figure, and some jeans. Casual, but cool.

A sharp beeping of the horn sounded outside. She peered out of the window, and grinned. John had managed to borrow one of Eddie's cars. Making her way down, she grinned and waved, somewhat nervously at his presence. Vaulting into the car, he gaped at her agility.

"Looks like there are a few things I don't know about you, then," he said, looking sideways at her and giving her a grin.

"You have no idea," she muttered, as the car zoomed off. "I don't believe you ever got my name though, Cena."

"Yeah, that's right," he said, "I'm guessing it's not Foxy Lady,"

She laughed. A laugh which sent shivers up his spine. "Nope. It's Sophie. However you may call me Soph."

He grinned. "Alright, Soph."

…

They were watching the movie, _Dawn of the Dead. _Sophie was munching on popcorn, her eyes wide. A few times she gave a little yelp at the blood and didn't mind at all when John put an arm around her. In fact it felt rather cosy. But her thoughts were interrupted when another male voice heard from behind her.

"Hey John," it whispered, almost making her jump out of her skin. Turning, she saw the familiar face of RVD, with Torrie Wilson. Sophie grinned smugly at her, and she grinned smugly back. The other pair moved next to John and Sophie.

"Fancy seeing you here, man," Rob said, shaking John's hand and giving Soph a hug, before whispering, "_John saw you in the box. I honestly thought he'd wet his pants in awe._"

"I heard that, man!" John said loudly, causing a few people to 'SHHHT' around them. A sharp slash was heard and red went across the screen, causing both Torrie and Sophie to scream. RVD gave John a grin and they both put their arms behind their dates.

"Are there any other unscheduled guests?" Sophie whispered to Torrie.

"Only one." A male voice whispered behind her causing her to almost spill her drink over her when she realised that the voice belonged to Carlito Carribean Cool.

John Cena made to stand up in anger, but Sophie stopped him, reminding him about the movie.

"So, hanging around with John Cena, I see…" Carlito said slyly. "That's not cool."

She winced as she felt apple remains fly onto her from the mouth of Carlito. Next minute people were running to get out of the cinema as John Cena pounced on Carlito, RVD helping. Sophie and Torrie grabbed each others' hand and made to get out, but someone blocked them.

"Leaving so early, ladies?" the sly voice of Jesus asked. Sophie glared up at him and gave him another powerful clothesline. She made to kick him whilst he was down, but he grabbed her foot. Squealing aloud, she was surprised to see a security guard nearby fly at Jesus, making her released from his tight grip. Wondering who this could be, she felt the lights come on and saw the glimmer of purple makeup.

"RICO?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **All WWE Superstars are completely NOT mine. However it'd be cool if John Cena, Randy Orton, Triple H… RVD…

**Note: **Thank you for all your reviews! I know Rico's been fired, as I've kinda put it in my other story, Remember the Name. So I'll incorporate it in somehow. And from now on, the story isn't going with the storylines of Smackdown.

Chapter 3

"Rico?" Sophie Long said incredulously. This was one former WWE Superstar she hadn't expected to see. She had been disappointed when he had been fired, but it was Mr. McMahon's decision, not her Father's.

The security guard had taken his cap off, and yes, it was Rico. He grinned at Sophie and gave her a hug.

"Er, what's going on here?" Torrie asked, Rob's arm around her protectively.

"Oh, well you guys know Rico, of course," Sophie said, turning to them, "He used to be my hairdresser actually. Best stylist in town," she said, grinning at him.

"Well, we'd better get out of here, I guess, before these two come around," Rico said, kicking Jesus. A scream echoed from the still showing Dawn of the Dead as they all departed.

…

"Well, here we are back on Smackdown, and what an enormous night we have ahead! John Cena will be taking on Carlito Cool for the United States Championship!" Tazz said gleefully, grinning from ear to ear. "And here with us, special commentator Sophie Long. Hopefully wanting to see some of the action, eh? Welcome, Miss Long." Tazz said, shaking her hand, and Cole did as well.

"Great to be here," she said simply. "I wanted to see Carlito Jerkface Cool get his butt kicked, frankly." A huge cheer and a laugh were heard from the crowd and the commentators. Speak of the spitter, Carlito's music hit and Sophie's gaze hardened, her eyes narrowing, not moving. She was still aching slightly from the last time she had encountered these… idiots.

Carlito was grumbling still about the injured shoulder of his, which had happened at Survivor Series. Jesus was smirking.

"C'mon Carl, we can do this," he said loudly, knowing Sophie was listening. Her hands trembled in anger, but she relaxed slightly when John Cena's music hit. She gave a small smile, as he ran out into the ring, and sat back, knowing he would win.

Grinning ever more as he grabbed the steel chair, her grin grew ever wider as he hit Carlito with the steel chair. She yelled for him to look out when Jesus tried to attack from behind, but John had already noticed. The match hadn't even started yet, and Carlito was already in excruciating pain. The Champ _is _here, she thought triumphantly.

1…2..3… She almost stood up when he emerged victorious. He caught her eye and winked so quickly the crowd didn't notice. Nor the commentators for that matter. She kept grinning, but her face fell when Jesus came up from behind.

"JOHN, LOOK OUT!" she yelled, but it was too late. Jesus had the chain wrapped around his fist, and had slammed into his kidneys. Then she had stood up. Angry tears poured down her face as she rushed into the ring, Carlito and Jesus laughing at her. The crowd buzzed angrily at them, and she went to John, who was gasping in pain.

"John… Oh God, John, please hang in there," she said, aghast, her eyesight blurry, she was crying so much. She choked the tears back, but they kept coming. Tazz came up from behind her.

"GET SOME EMT'S DOWN HERE!" she yelled, but they were way ahead of her. The stretcher was laid out next to John Cena, who was on his side in pain.

"I can't move…" he groaned, his eyes screwed up in pain. Sophie bit her lip so hard it almost bled, as he was put onto his stretcher, his enormous yell of pain causing her to run out of the ring, not being able to take much more.

…

She was running and crying, crying and running at the same time. She ran into someone very large. She stiffened, until she heard the familiar voice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, ese," she looked up and saw Eddie Guerrero, who was also slightly pale. She looked up at him, and he put his arms around her, in a comforting friendly way. She cried into his shoulder until she could cry no more.

"I saw what those idiots did to Cena back there," he said, "And you know that crying won't do anything to make him better, holmes." She broke away from the hug slowly and nodded, her eyes red. "Which is why you need revenge, Latino Heat style."

And he whispered something in her ear that made her smile once more.

"Thanks, Eddie," she said, "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces…" The crowd, whom were watching this from backstage, buzzed confusedly. What elaborate scheme did Eddie have in mind?

…

_QUEUE Mission Impossible Music_

"Zzzzzz…" Jesus was propped on a chintz chair, several potato chips around him, the steel chain of John Cena still around his neck. He smirked a few times in his sleep, his mouth wide open, snoring so loudly it could wake the dead.

A slight noise was heard in the air vent, which opened very slowly. A figure all in black, suspended from strong wire, bobbed above Jesus, indistinguishable through the mask. It held none other than a Hawaiian lei (necklace thingy). In a swift, yet subtle movement, it switched the necklace for the chain, and retreated silently into the air vent. Jesus noticed nothing.

…

"And now here's the start of SHR, the Smackdown Highlight Reel, being abbreviated into this short term. And— Oh my god, Cole! Look at this!"

Instead of Sophie making her way to the ring, she was in an ambulance, grinning.

"Well, I guess my first order of business is to call out Carlito Jerkface Cool and his associate moron Jesus." She said, smirking.

The crowd buzzed even louder with laughing as the two made their way out to the ring, confused. They had no idea why they were out here.

"Jesus! Carlito! Looking for something?" she said, holding up the steel chain and laughing as they looked confused.

"But… Jesus h—JESUS, WHERE THE HELL IS THE CHAIN?" Carlito said, just realizing that the chain had been switched with a Hawaiian necklace. Jesus looked down in horror, as Sophie laughed even harder.

"Had a little help from Latino Heat, of course," she said, winking at the crowd, which laughed harder. "Now I suppose what you all are wondering is who I'm interviewing today? Well, none other than Mr. John Cena of course!"

The camera view switched and you could see John lying down on a bed, grinning as Sophie presented him with his chain.

"I believe you lost this, so as a show of my gratitude, here it is," she said, placing it around his neck. John grinned, before giving the Word Life sign, a slightly pained look on his face.

"Now, I believe you have something to say to these two assclowns?" she said, grinning at the camera, as Jesus and Carlito fumed below. John took the microphone she held, and looked intensely at the camera.

"Carlito, Jesus, I said it before and I'll say it again. Payback, is a bitch. I may be back sooner than you think. So watch your back." Carlito looked terrified, whilst Jesus tried to look brave, but failing miserably.

The camera faded into a short movie about the newest addition, Sophie Long.

It showed her practicing tai chi and yoga, and also kick-boxing and boxing. It showed her standing next to WWE Legends, such as the Rock, Mark Henry, Hulk Hogan and Stone Cold Steve Austin. The last thing you saw of her was her in a kung fu uniform with a black belt, beating the heck out of a enormous black belt male trainer. She turned to the camera, running a hand through her hair to get it out of her face, before saying these words.

"Strength comes from the spirit of the mind. I may be small, but I pack a punch."

The camera then faded into commercial.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any WWE superstars. All of them belong to Vince McMahon. Except Sophie Long, she's my own creation! Mwahaha.

**Ships: **RVD/Torrie, Cena/OC, Joy/Big Show, Amy/JBL

Chapter 4

The SHR started with Sophie's theme song blaring out of the speakers, she came out smiling, yet she was looking forward to seeing John again as he said he'd be coming back tonight. She was in generally good spirits about this and the crowd cheered as she came out.

"Well, we've got a special treat for you tonight," she said grinning. "We have the WWE Champion John Bradshaw Layfield, accompanied by his Cabinet, joining us tonight!" The crowd booed and hissed, but Sophie's smile remained. _"I wonder what the new Diva thinks of JBL, Cole?" "I don't know, but I have a feeling we'll find out tonight."_

JBL's music hit out and he made his way out, accompanied by Image Consultant Amy Weber, Chief of Staff Orlando Jordan and his Department of Defense, the Basham Brothers.

"Welcome to the show, Mr Layfield," she said, shaking his hand. He lifted hers up close to his mouth. Avoiding his gaze, she quickly withdrew at the last minute before his lips reached her hand. Wiping her hand, she sat down.

"Now John—"

"Hey, that's Mr. Layfield to you, Soph,"

"HEY. My name is Sophie J. Long and it'd do you well to serve me some respect," she said, standing up, whilst JBL's cabinet did so as well. She gave them a look that told them one fatal move and her father would fire their sorry butts. They sat down, glaring.

"Now, I understand you have a match with the Undertaker tonight for the WWE Championship," she started, whilst the crowd cheered at the mention of his name. "Are you confident that you can retain your title?"

"Of course I'm confident, I'm the WWE Champion! The Undertaker is nothing. I've already beaten him twice, I can do it again!"

"Yes, but you did not do it fairly, didn't you?" she asked, her voice growing steely. "You cheated to win. The first time you used your Championship belt the second time you got Orlando Jordan to soften him up for you. I think JBL, that you are just a big loser."

Smirking, she wasn't for long when all of the participants there, including JBL stood up, and advanced on her. And that was when the lights went out.

The crowd shrieked as the Undertaker's music hit, but the lights came back on, and JBL couldn't see him anywhere. He leered at Sophie before she chuckled and pointed behind him.

The Undertaker stood there, glaring at JBL and his cabinet. Amy Weber shrieked as he advanced on all of them, giving them each chokeslams. Sophie meanwhile had grabbed Amy's hair and given her a devastating FU. Grinning, she wiped her sleeve before turning to the Undertaker.

"I think we both know how this match is going to end tonight," she said, giving him a smile, and he nodded curtly to her, before she left, leaving him looking at her, a twinkle in his eye that wasn't there before.

…

Theodore Long caught up with his daughter backstage.

"Hey playa!" he called, she turned around grinning before he gave her a quick squeeze.

"I'm going to be leaving now, as I've got a meeting with Mr McMahon, there's only one thing left and I think you know what it is, holla holla."

She did indeed. John hadn't shown up yet. Nodding, she gave him another squeeze before lingering near the curtain so she could hear his music.

…

The crowd screamed as John Cena made his way to the arena, giving the word life sign.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo…" he said seriously as he was in the ring, microphone in hand. He spun the title around, grinning as the crowd cheered him on. "the CHAMP is here!"

The crowd screamed louder, if possible.

"Now, I wanna call someone out, a very special lady friend of mine, my homegirl, come on out, Soph!"

She didn't have to be told twice. Her music hit the arena, she was in good spirits, albeit the fact that JBL beat the Undertaker. She reached the arena, smiling at John.

"Glad to see you're better again," she said, pacing around him, before walking up to him and spinning his title. He gave the crowd a cocky sideways grin.

"_You can spin my title anytime,_" he muttered, not in the microphone, so only she could hear it. She looked into his eyes, they stood there for about five minutes, the crowd buzzing around them like bees. _"Wow, something's going on between them…"_

John reached down and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. He touched her cheek and her hands trembled slightly. She brought her lips to his in a kiss as the crowd erupted around them. They certainly were an electrifying couple.

A few minutes later they walked out of the ring, laughing amongst themselves. Sophie was interrupted however by her cellphone ringing.

"Hello?" she said, still giggling slightly.

"_Is this Sophie Long?_"

"Yes it is," she said.

"_This is Sergeant Stevens. I'm afraid your Father's been in a car accident._"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental. I only own the character Sophie Long.

**Summary: **On Theodore Long's Smackdown, he announces that his daughter Sophie Long will be a new WWE Smackdown Diva and run a highlight reel for Smackdown. And she's got a bone to pick with many of the Superstars.

**Note:F**orgive me for any crappy rapping/Eddie Guerrero playing. This is my first WWE Fic, so be nice.

**Characters:** John Cena, JBL,Eddie Guerrero, Kurt Angle, Carlito Carribean Cool, The Undertakerand heaps more.

**Genre: **Humour/Romance

Chapter 5

The doors banged open as Sophie marched through the surgery, her wild hair flying around her and her eyeliner running with the tears in her eyes. Many thoughts ran through her anguished mind, _Oh God, is he going to be ok? Oh God... Oh please let Daddy be okay..._

She marched right up to the receptionist's desk, and demanded to see her father. A hand rested on her shoulder, the hand of John Cena, the one only moments ago she had admitted her true feelings and desires for in a passionate kiss. Having been told the room, she made her way there, her face grim.

She opened the door and a gasp escaped her. He had been badly injured, a doctor told her, and a sliver of the tree bark had lodged its way into his heart. He had died a slow and painful death.

She gaped as the sounds slowly came diminished around her, they echoed, she began to feel numb, the last thing she saw before she passed out was her father's peaceful form.

... A week Later - The Funeral ...

A slow mournful tune was sung by a holy gospel as the man who was known as Brother Love in WWE History conducted the passing ceremony of Theodore R. Long. Gathered there were most Superstars in Smackdown, Vincent Kennedy McMahon was there, looking solemn, his daughter Stephanie, wife Barbara (i think) and son Shane were also there, and Eric Bischoff was there, looking at his watch impatiently. Also there were the Big Show, Joy Giovanni, who sobbed into Show's massive form, Eddie and Chavo Guerrero, Booker T, Mark Calloway (Taker), Glenn Jacobs (Kane), Amy Dumas (Lita), who in real life were friends and had come on Mark's invitation, Bob 'Hardcore' Holly, Torrie Wilson, Jackie Gayda, several other Divas, Tazz and Cole, and many more. But the two standing there, who had been quiet ever since they arrived, were John Anthony FelixCena and Sophie Jane Long. She was silent, no tears wept down her face as she had cried all she could in the past week. She watched her Father's grave lower into the ground, knowing that now he was in a better place. But her life was different now. She was now the General Manager of Smackdown, the privilege being passed onto her by Vince McMahon. She was no longer a regular Diva.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Vince McMahon stood in the middle of the ring, the crowd cheered on the man of whom if he didn't exist there would be no WWE, "I would like to take the time to pay a minute's tribute to the late Theodore R. Long."

The titantron showed the highlights of his General Manager career and the crowd were silent, the atmosphere was so silent you could hear a pin drop. But the scene faded out with the serious face of Sophie Long and the crowd cheered after the silence was over. Speaking of the new General Manger, she was making her way to the ring after Vince left.

"Now," she started, "I have a great show lined up for you tonight, The Big Show will be facing Kurt Angle in a 1 Contender's Match, and of course Kurt's Cabinet will be banned from ringside" she smiled, but her heart didn't feel in it, and her eyes shone with the tears she was trying to restrain"Also tonight we will have the current Tag Team Champions Kenzo Suzuki and Renee Dupree face Eddie Guerrero and Booker T for the Tag Team Title. And to top it off we will have the current Cruiserweight Champ Spike Dudley versus Rey Mysterio for the Cruiserweight Title. And the Dudley Boyz will be barred from ringside" the crowd buzzed, she was certainly taking action. "Now-"

Kurt Angle's music hit the ring and he entered, in a fury accompanied by his cabinet. Luther Reigns grinned malevolently at her, and Sophie sternly looked back at them.

"Now hold on a minute!" Kurt said, snatching the microphone from her hand, making her look angrier than she was before. "You're telling me I have a match against the Big Show for the 1 Contender's Match for the WWE Championship?" he asked, practically yelling. Sophie nodded grimly, having grabbed a microphone of her own.

"That's what I said, Kurt. Why Kurt, are you _scared?_" she asked, grinning. Luther Reigns and Mark Jindrak took several steps towards them and Kurt laughed.

"I'm not scared, but you will be after my Cabinet are through with you..." he said, laughing, but then-

"WELLL... IT'S THE BIG SHOW!"

David Wright aka the Big Show made his way to the ring, at a fast run. Kurt had already ran off, and Show had a steel chair in his hand. He caught Luther when he was trying to escape and gave him a shot to the head, Mark frantically tried to run back up to the stage, but he was met by John Cena, who was concealed, who dragged him backstage to make him pay obviously. Show meanwhile had helped Sophie up.

"You alright?" he muttered.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks," she said, adjusting her hair and getting out of the ring with Show. "Thanks for that." she said.

"Hey, any friend of Joy's a friend of mine." he said, grinning and Sophie gave a smile. Joy was the luckiest girl in the world, Sophie knew that. Show gave her everything she wanted and their love was insurpassable, like Sophie and John's.

"Making his way to the ring, the Cruiserweight Champion of the world... Spike Dudley!"

Spike looked slightly ruffled that Buh Buh Ray and D-Von weren't allowed to accompany him, but he still held his title over his shoulder a confident smirk on his face. _I've beaten Mysterio once, I can do it again. _

"Who's that jumpin' out the sky? Rey Mysterio!" the titantron boomed as Rey Mysterio - in black and silver to obviously commemorate the death of Theodore Long, made his way to the ring, the crowd cheering as he slid into the ring, staring Spike down, who smirked.

The bell rang and they went into a grapple, Rey pushing Spike against the turnbuckle, the referee breaking them up when the hold got too much for Spike. Spike then gave a low blow to Mysterio while the referee wasn't looking, making Mysterio slump on the floor of the ring against the turnbuckles. Spike started to do his frantic pounding of the feet on top of Rey but Rey lifted up his legs and pushed Spike away from him, throwing Spike against the opposite turnbuckle. Rey then flipped and try to cover Spike but he got the shoulder up. They started to stare each other down, before they grappled again, Rey pushing Spike against the ropes, they bounced and Rey ducked, Spike going to the opposite rope then doubling back and Mysterio met him with a sharp kick, allowing Spike to be slumped on top of the middle rope. Rey held up his hand as the crowd cheered louder, then did the 619. He then took the cover. 1... 2... 3... Ding!

"Here is your winner, and the NEW Cruiserweight Champion, Rey Mysterio!" Rey looked positively at a loss for words, he looked at his title with disbelief, the crowd cheered as the scene faded for a commercial.

Carlito was pacing around backstage, a satisfied smirk on his face, the crowd booing angrily behind. The reason for his smugness was obvious, Carlito hadn't liked Theodore Long at all. And he obviously thought with only a girl as a General Manager, it wouldn't take long before he controlled Smackdown as we know it. But then the lights went out and the crowd cheered as The Undertaker pinned Carlito against the wall.

"What the hell do you want?" Carlito blurted out.

The Undertaker narrowed his eyes. "You'd better pay some respect to the dearly parted," 'Taker said coldly "Or **you **will rest... in... peace..."

Carlito smirked. "Dead Men..." he said, grinning. "They're not cool." he chewed something, and he already had apple in his mouth. Next minute it was in the Undertaker's eye. Carlito somehow slipped from 'Taker's grasp before he yelled behind him"And that includes Teddy Long" The Undertaker looked angry.

The scene jumps forward to Eddie and Booker T versus Kenzo and Renee Dupree. Kenzo has Eddie in a armlock and Eddie has just managed to grab the rope. Kenzo just manages to release the hold before the three count before he gave his sickening grin making the crowd boo. He then grinned at Renee as Eddie still recovered from the pain of the armlock, and then he did the French Tickler, Renee doing it as well. The referee was distracted however by Booker T going to the opposite end of the ring, and while this was happening, Eddie had somehow gotten the tag title and hit it in Kenzo's face. He then laid down, seemingly knocked out. The referee turned just in time to see Kenzo holding the belt. The referee yelled at Kenzo for a few minutes while Eddie winked at Renee and he started shouting too. The match resumed, and Eddie 'recovered', with three consecutive suplexes. He then climbed the turnbuckle and did a Frog Splash. He then took the cover and the three count sounded, meaning they won their Tag Titles. Renee was aghast, and Kenzo angry, but by then Eddie and Booker were in Eddie's low rider again, riding out of the arena.

>>Warning, Crappy rapping... 

John Cena was making his way to the ring, wearing a black and brown vest with his name on the back and front. He wore his Ruck Fules cap and had his chain around his neck. He made the usual Word Life sign but looked solemn, and the reason was obvious.

"Yo, yo, yo..." He said, his title spinning, "See I wanna tell y'all about a man, a man who had a dream, to become the Greatest General Manager in history. He had a punchline, he had it all, he had a sexy daughter, he was strong. Now let me tell y'all about Mr Theodore Long. He was a man with talent, with poise, with style. He was the man, he had it going for a while. But the inevitable happened, there was the crash. It was something that caused Soph's heart to smash. Now I'm tellin' y'all just respect the man please. Or else you'd better be prepared to choke on these." He dropped his microphone before he slid out of the ring and the crowd didn't cheer, they just clapped, glad that even this Dr of Thuganomics showed respect for the late Mr Long.

Kurt Angle was in the ring, jumping around nervously, his eyes fixed on the stage where Big Show was about to come out for the Main Event. The music started for the Big Show but he was nowhere in sight. Then BAM, Kurt felt a giant slam his fist into the back of his neck, Big Show had entered via the back entrance for a surprise Kurt wasn't hoping for. The bell rang to start, however Show kept pummelling Kurt - within the rules of course - until Kurt moved no more. He then pulled up for the cover, 1...2...3... The Big Show grinned as he stood up, he was now the number 1 contender. Walking backstage he gave a smug smile as he entered his and Joy's locker room, before planting a kiss on her head.

"Tonight Joy, we celebrate-" he was interrupted by John Cena, who had knocked and poked his head in the door.

"Hey have any of you guys seen Soph?" he asked, and Show shook his head. They followed John Cena out because he looked worried. John told them he hadn't seen her since before his rap.

"I'll look in the Women's Locker Room." Joy said, and she walked in, to be met by Torrie.

"Oh thank Goodness you're here, I was going to find John!" Torrie said quickly. Joy told her to calm down, then Torrie showed her a note.

'We HaVe ThE GeNeRaL MaNaGeR aNd YoU WiLl NoT SeE HeR aGaIn UnTiL yOu FoRfEiT ThE cRuIsErWeIgHt, TaG tEaM aNd UnItEd StAtEs TiTles.'

>> Note: I'm sorry to kill Theo off like that, but I'd already planned this out... It is my story anyway... Also the Dead Men Are Not Cool Thing is NOT my idea. Well it kind of is. But it's already in another fic so it'stechnically not mine. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING in the WWE, it is all property of Mr Vincent McMahon.

Ships: Cena/OC, RVD/Torrie, Joy/Show, hints of Dawn/Carlito

Note: I am so sorry about all the wait, I had the computer playing up on me and meh you know how it is. Here's the next exciting instalment of MY PREROGATIVE!

Chapter 6

A thousand different noises echoed in her head, she looked around blearily, a million different blinding colours swirling around. The last thing she remembered was she was walking towards her office and she had been hit by behind, by whom, she didn't know. She only knew that the pounding in her ears hadn't stopped since then. She blinked a few times before the room swam into view and she looked around.

She was in a dark empty room, a light swinging ominously above her. She looked around, seeing the vast forms of many wrestlers and divas smirking at her. She began to feel vulnerable and scared. What happened? Where was she? Who knocked her out? Those questions would remain unanswered until someone stepped into the light, a chomping sound making her lip curl in disgust.

"Carlito," she said, struggling against her bonds against the steel chair, her hazel eyes piercingly angry, "Where the hell am I?" A hand met her face, and she felt a trickle of blood appear near the right of her lip.

"Now now, Miss Long, why don't ya make yourself more comfortable?" Carlito said smirking, and pacing around her, "You're gonna be here for a looooong time…"

…

John Cena was pacing the empty General Manager's Office, his face stern and angry. The note from the kidnappers had been unceremoniously chucked aside in angry rage and he was now so angry he could kill someone with his bare hands. He pushed over the desk in a fit of rage and screamed in anger, and all the Superstars who heard it sighed, feeling his pain. Sophie Long had been favoured among many of the superstars and the fans. A week had passed since she had been kidnapped and although John had tried everything he could, he couldn't get any information on where she might be.

"Hey," The Big Show stood at the door, his massive frame blocking out light, Joy Giovanni beside him, her face sad, as Sophie was her best friend. John looked at him with a sigh. "I called the cops again, they haven't got anything—" They were both cut off by the lights turning out. The Big Show moved inside to allow the Undertaker access to the General Manager's Office. John resisted a shudder, Christ that man gave him the creeps sometimes.

"You wanna know where the General Manger is?" He remarked, taking off his hat but not doing the old 'rolling his eyes back into his head' trick. He looked at them both as the lights came back on again, he smirked slightly, "Think outside the square you live in."

John Cena withdrew his breath slightly.

"RAW…" He said and the Undertaker nodded. It was obvious that Kane had somehow found this out and informed his brother.

…

John Cena was in the ring, the fans were screaming his name in recognition. The Big Show and the Undertaker were right behind him. He held the microphone in his hand, his US Championship belt still to show he was serious.

"Now I'm gonna tell y'all somethin'," he said, his voice serious as well, "The next time you see me, It'll be on RAW. Now, to the locker room out there, I know Sophie Long," and here the fans screamed louder, "Has been a favourite to the fans and the Superstars, so anyone who wants to come with me and help save her from the clutches of evil just c'mon down and we'll get ourselves over to RAW."

John Cena leant against the ropes, looking at the stage, waiting.

"VIVA LA RAZA!" John grinned, as Eddie Guerrero came out in his lowrider, Rey Mysterio, RVD, Booker T, Torrie Wilson and Jackie Gayda also in the lowrider, they got out and shook John's hand.

"Well, we got ourselves a pretty darned good 'team' here now, let's get to RAW!" John said with his hand up in the air and the rest of them cheered before they were cut short when Carlito appeared on the Titan Tron, his smirking face leering at them.

"Well, you figured out where we are, eh? But it doesn't look like you and your puny little Cabinet will be powerful enough to wipe out the forces that prevent you from rescuing your little Sophie Long. Carlito and _his _Cabinet are more powerful than Kurt Angle and JBL's Cabinets combined, because we have BOTH their cabinets here, and much more, as you will find out. And that… That's cool." He grinned, and the camera was moved to the now gagged and bruised Sophie who looked helplessly at the camera. Something snapped in John and he stormed out of the ring, the other Superstars not long behind.

…

The Superstars emerged from the stretch limousine that Vincent McMahon provided, John emerging first. His face was stern and impassive as he walked through the hallway of RAW, meeting someone who made him smile.

"Randy, it's been forever, how you goin', man?" John said before giving his best friend a shake of the hand and a pat on the shoulder, before shaking Stacy Keibler, his girlfriend's hand.

"Yeah, been too long, man, I'm alright, I heard about the whole Smackdown thing, about you losin' your girlfriend and General Manager, and what that idiot Carlito said about your 'puny' Cabinet? Well, I've got some friends that might answer twice to that."

John's mouth dropped open as Randy stepped aside to reveal an vast amount of Superstars, including Eugene, Batista (who had recently quit Evolution), Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, Edge (the HBK/Edge feud never happened), The Hurricane, Rosey, Shawn Michaels and someone who made the Undertaker smirk. Kane and Lita also were there and Lita looked at John sadly, having recently discovered how much she loved her husband because of the fact that he chokeslammed Trish and Gene Snitsky to hell. Kane shook the Undertaker's hand whilst John mouthed wordlessly.

"Whoa, I think we've got a better chance now," he said grinning but his grin faded when he realised that one extremely powerful RAW Superstar must be on Carlito's side. Triple H.


End file.
